roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
MP5K
The MP5K is a starter weapon and the first PDW available to a new player. The MP5K fires 9mm rounds from a 30-round magazine. History The MP5K (Maschinenpistole 5 kurz, literally: short machine pistol 5) is a shortened variant of the MP5, manufactured by Heckler & Koch. Due to modifications that resulted in the bolt of the MP5K becoming lighter, the MP5K has a higher rate of fire than its long-barreled cousin. The MP5K also has a built-in vertical foregrip which replaced the handguard, but no shoulder stock. The MP5K was released in 1976. In 1999, Heckler & Koch developed the UMP as a cheaper and lighter successor, although both weapons are still popular on the market today, due to their price/quality.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_MP5#MP5KWikipedia - HK MP5http://guns.wikia.com/wiki/MP5K#MP5KGuns Wikia - HK MP5 In-Game The MP5K is the Engineer Class' first weapon, and the weapon that players receive for use when first starting out. This SMG has a very fast RoF of 900, tying with the P90 and AS VAL as the 2nd fastest firing PDWs, and has accuracy comparable to that of a carbine. Like the majority of PDWs, the MP5K has high mobility and higher-than-average hip stability. The damage per shot provides decent stopping power for almost any situation, except perhaps for the all-out squad/enemy group assaults which occasionally happen in Phantom Forces. For these reasons, the MP5K is a versatile weapon for most players. The MP5K is most effective at CQC, although it can land a decent amount of damage at a moderate distance. The rate of fire, despite its being relatively high, is not so fast that the player would burn through magazines compared to, say, the P90 or the MP7. When set to semi-automatic ("V" key) and kitted out with Aim Stability-increasing attachments, the MP5K can find some use at longer ranges even with its high damage falloff. The MP5K can be treated like a CQC oriented M4. New players can use this weapon as an alternative to the aforementioned carbine - some may even find it more comfortable to use thanks to its low, easily managed recoil. A well versed MP5K user can shut down even a M60 toting player in CQC due to its high damage output at close range. Picks up ammunition from all pistols, excluding the Desert Eagle and MP412 REX, as well as all of its fellow PDWs. Pros and Cons Pros: * High Rate of Fire and Damage Per Second, especially at short ranges. * Good mobility and maneuverable. * The gun is free, as a starter weapon. * Easy to keep this weapon topped up on ammo, thanks to what it can pull ammunition off of. Cons: * Burns ammunition quite fast. * General soft statistic is low. * Takes almost a whole mag to kill a player in medium range. Gallery MP5K-HIP.png MP5K-ADS.png Trivia *This gun was buffed to 800 RPM from 600 RPM in an earlier patch. It was recently increased to its real life RoF of 900 in the February 9th update, which added the MP5 and MP5SD. *The MP5K has the highest in-game hip ability of the MP5 series. *The upper MP5K is the new one, the older one is the one on the gallery. *Before, when a underbarrel attachment was added, it would be attached to the side of the gun in the style of the MP7, instead of replacing the default grip. This however was fixed, and now any underbarrel will properly replace it. References Category:Primary Weapons Category:PDW Class Category:Weaponry Category:Starter Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons